djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
82nd Expeditionary Force
The 82nd Expeditionary Force was a unit that served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the conflict known as the Clone Wars. They were used for expeditions on foreign planets and were trained in close quarters, trench and guerrilla warfare as well later on with the aid of mandalorian Volunteers from Several clans including half of Clan Bri’den in Mounted Calvary charges forming the Stathas Akaata (battalion) with in the force. The 82nd were famously known for their modified DC-15A blaster rifle variants, which had a heated up vibrobayonets attached. Their different trooper variants also made them a little famous, as each specialty had a different visor at the start of the clone wars but later changed to use as a scare tactic. History Panic on Ryloth After the Invasion of Ryloth and liberation, the 82nd stayed to hand out relief, supplies and medical aid with the help of the 102nd Assault Division Jedi General Ral'rea Al'kina and close friend of Jedi General Justin Bri'den, during this time the elders of a refugee village heard strange noises in the night and had told Justin and his Commando Squad of what was going on with it being translated by Ral'rea, Bri'den took this as a rather interesting event and looked into it, only to find out it was a droid Station with a loudspeaker with something on repeat, a psychological warfare tactic to try and scare the Resistance fighters of Ryloth. Bri'den had its loudspeaker destroyed and 2nd Infantry Battalion went through its files for any intel. Battle of Jabiim The 82nd Expeditionary force was sent to the planet of Jabiim in 21 BBY. The unit, like every other Republic force, had been stalemated in the muddy terrain of this planet, which prompted the 82nd to dig Trenches and fox holes on Valley 88 on its ridgeline further up to hill 90 which was a known republic supply route prone to attacks. Between the Jabiim Nationalists and the 82nd were at a heavy stalemate and were both at high casualties, during the ladder of the week Bri'den had heard of a rumor that a small company of Republic forces was pinned down. Bri'den ordered a small 60 man relief company, 30 volunteer troopers, and 30 clone Troopers to move in with him to the known area, after reaching where the pinned down group was, they made a run for it leaving the 60 Troopers and Justin to face the oncoming wave of Jabiim Nationalists and Separatists droids. Forced to dig in and to use Craters full of water as cover, the group began to engage with the wave until they were backed up by Anakin Skywalker and a company worth of clone troopers. Battle of Umbara Main article: Battle of Umbara In 20 BBY the 82nd would be sent to the southern side of the planet of Umbara, landing was hard as several LAATs were shot down and Casualties were high. Most of their attacks were hit and run tactics and sabotage of certain key points for the Umbarian's. During this, their Jedi commander and Justin's Padawan Shanna Ha perished during a fatal Ambush. After her death, the Expedition force continued to push on and during a skirmish at a radio tower. The 82nd didn't join the attack at the city and stayed behind to watch the flank and to halt any reinforcements that the Umbarian military would try and push to stop the assault. Invasion of arginar the 82nd Saw combat on Arginar after it was called into defend the invading Confederacy Military. the unit was aided by 46th Reaver Corps, 773rd Impetus Brigade and 102nd Assault Division, They took mostly the Farmland landing points and most open ground area with trees scattered around before heading to the capital to aid in the defensive hold out of the PDF, 773rd and the 46th. Unit Composition The unit Composition is 2,500 Men strong, mostly of Volunteer Troopers and Clone Troopers, a quarter of them being Pilots and Armored units with 5 battalion worth (300 men each) with a Clone commando squad detachment. but That Number would change between 20 BBY to 19 BBY with their numbers of Volunteer soldiers with a new batch of clones 20,000 meaning more Battalions and companies. here are some of these units 1st Infantry Battalion * Jedi General Justin Bri'den * Jedi Commander Shana Ha (K.I.A) * Senior Commander CC-3679 "Tanker" * Sergeant First Class CT-6451 "Mack" * Corporal CT-4220 "Molt" * Private CT-9221 "Kolmara" * Major CT-3311 "Horus" * Captain CT-0827 "Loons" (K.I.A) * Sergeant First class VT-0727 Tarmel "Jestic" Henderson * Specialist CT-1901 "Caino" * Corporal ARF-7200 "Double O" (M.I.A) * Second Lieutenant VT-9429 Kallum Chalmok * Staff Sergeant VT-5547 Harriot Terral * Sergeant Major ARF-0249 "Volks" (K.I.A) * Private First Class VT-3121 Georgia Yuris (K.I.A) * Private CT-4676 "Vutep" (K.I.A) * Sergeant CT-3355 "Animal mother" 2nd Infantry Battalion * Captain VT-3684 Harry Delhara * Second Lieutenant CT-7101-22 "Firis" * Private CT-4010 * Private First Class VT-4101-44 Lucinda Vain * Sergeant VT-6611 Foralis Jonus 3rd Rifle Vanguard Company * Captain ARF-3963 * First Lieutenant CT-2321-21 LAAT and Starfighter Pilot * Sergeant CT-3212 "Scorpio" * Tech Sergeant VT- 2279 Darral "Fulxs" Zalek * Senior Pilot CT-1082 "Tinker" (K.I.A) * Pilot VT-0902 Alexander Corlak * Pilot CT-6320 "Crif" Strill Company, Squad Alpha * Captain CT-8762 "Rack" * First Lieutenant CT-6643 "Xalter" * Staff Sergeant VT-4642 Charlie "Baker" Brooks (K.I.A) * Specialist CT-6548 "Ringo" * Sergeant VT-7733 Mortrian Wal'mak * Sergeant first Class CT-7783 "Tork" * Staff Sergeant VT-1002 Marcus Rolanus * Private CT-7341 "Yorks" * Second Lieutenant ARC-8892 "Todd" * Private First class VT-1223 Francis Dubios * Lance Corporal CT-3404 "Dust" * Corporal CT-5563 "Dalak" * Master Sergeant VT-6972 Elliot "Sandman" Morrison * Corporal VT-6631 Samual Chalk (K.I.A) Strill Company, Squad Bravo * Captain VT-9843 "Hughs" * Sergeant VT-9066 Khristian "Kings" Vance (K.I.A) * Private CT-9021 "Keenan" (K.I.A) * Specialist VT-4423 Winston Lorxat * Warrant Officer VT-6672 Allison "White" Hovince (M.I.A) * Private First Class CT-1264 "Mulder" (K.I.A) * First Lieutenant CT-2531 "Rampage" * Sergeant First Class CT-6978 "Raxic" * Lance Corporal CT-9023 "Russo" (K.I.A) * Private First Class CT-8898 "Zhou" (K.I.A) * Private CT-7454 "Enlighten" (K.I.A) * Sergeant Major VT-9549 George Moreau * Corporal VT-1101 Ronald E.O Speedwagon Strill Company, Squad Charlie * Captain VT-2001 Nat Wagner * Sergeant VT-0105 Jarle Chekov (K.I.A) * Corporal CT-6633 "Winters" (K.I.A) * Corporal VT-0341 Colin Harrison (K.I.A) * Lance Corporal VT-#### Shin "Broker" Matsumoto * Staff Sergeant VARF-#### Gordon McWallace * Corporal VT-1881 William "Billy The Kid" Carpenter * First Lieutenant VARC-#### Bernhardt Neumann * Private VT-1940 Puala Kellsturm * Private VT-1776 Flyn Gordon Zulu squadron (Clone Commandos) * Sergeant RC-6660 "Hellion" * Corporal RC-6674 "Shiv" * Specialist RC-7783 "Vax" 10th Wailing Buzzard Battalion * First Lieutenant CT-7991 * Sergeant VT-4251 Rachel Abbacchio * Private CT-4498 Stathas Akaata (Stathas Battalion) * Captain Udril Pot * Master Sergeant Xik Zurt * Private Zasso Bruac 4th Fynock Company * Master Sergeant CT-8485 * Sergeant Major CT-6432 "Fugo" Personnel Roster * Jedi General Justin Bri'den * Jedi Commander Shana Ha (K.I.A) * Senior Commander CC-3679 "Tanker" * Sergeant First Class CT-6451 "Mack" * Corporal CT-4220 "Molt" * Private CT-9221 "Kolmara" * Major CT-3311 "Horus" * Captain CT-0827 "Loons" (K.I.A) * Sergeant First class VT-0727 Tarmel "Jestic" Henderson * Specialist CT-1901 "Caino" * Corporal ARF-7200 "Double O" (M.I.A) * Second Lieutenant VT-9429 Kallum Chalmok * Staff Sergeant VT-5547 Harriot Terral * Sergeant Major ARF-0249 "Volks" (K.I.A) * Private First Class VT-3121 Georgia Yuris (K.I.A) * Private CT-4676 "Vutep" (K.I.A) * Sergeant CT-3355 "Animal mother" * Captain VT-3684 Harry Delhara * Second Lieutenant CT-7101-22 "Firis" * Private CT-4010 * Private First Class VT-4101-44 Lucinda Vain * Sergeant VT-6611 Foralis Jonus * Captain ARF-3963 * First Lieutenant CT-2321-21 * Sergeant CT-3212 "Scorpio" * Tech Sergeant VT- 2279 Darral "Fulxs" Zalek * Senior Pilot CT-1082 "Tinker" (K.I.A) * Pilot VT-0902 Alexander Corlak * Pilot CT-6320 "Crif" * Captain CT-8762 "Rack" * First Lieutenant CT-6643 "Xalter" * Staff Sergeant VT-4642 Charlie "Bakker" Brooks (K.I.A) * Specialist CT-6548 "Ringo" * Sergeant VT-7733 Mortrian Wal'mak * Sergeant first Class CT-7783 "Tork" * Staff Sergeant VT-1002 Marcus Rolanus * Private CT-7341 "Yorks" * Second Lieutenant ARC-8892 "Todd" * Private First class VT-1223 Francis Dubios * Lance Corporal CT-3404 "Dust" * Corporal CT-5563 "Dalak" * Master Sergeant VT-6972 Elliot "Sandman" Morrison * Corporal VT-6631 Samual Chalk (K.I.A) * Captain VT-9843 "Hughs" * Sergeant VT-9066 Khristian "Kings" Vance (K.I.A) * Private CT-9021 "Keenan" (K.I.A) * Specialist VT-4423 Winston Lorxat * Warrant Officer VT-6672 Allison "White" Hovince (M.I.A) * Private First Class CT-1264 "Mulder" (K.I.A) * First Lieutenant CT-2531 "Rampage" * Sergeant First Class CT-6978 "Raxic" * Lance Corporal CT-9023 "Russo" (K.I.A) * Private First Class CT-8898 "Zhou" (K.I.A) * Private CT-7454 "Enlighten" (K.I.A) * Sergeant Major VT-9549 George Moreau * Corporal VT-1101 Ronald E.O Speedwagon * Sergeant RC-6660 "Hellion" * Corporal RC-6674 "Shiv" * Specialist RC-7783 "Vax" * First Lieutenant CT-7991 * Sergeant VT-4251 Rachel Abbacchio * Private CT-4498 * Master Sergeant CT-8485 * Sergeant Major CT-6432 "Fugo" * Private CT-5443 * Sergeant Major CT-42-6781 "Genome" * Captain VT-2001 Nat Wagner * Sergeant VT-0105 Jarle Chekov (K.I.A) * Corporal CT-6633 "Winters" (K.I.A) * Corporal VT-0341 Colin Harrison (K.I.A) * Lance Corporal VT-#### Shin "Broker" Matsumoto * Staff Sergeant VARF-#### Gordon McWallace * Corporal VT-1881 William "Billy The Kid" Carpenter * First Lieutenant VARC-#### Bernhardt Neumann * Private VT-1940 Puala Kellsturm * Private VT-1776 Flyn Gordon Equipment The equipment Varied as did the visors, first part the coloured visors were used to Signal those in the expeditionary forces roles, being Red were Volunteers and yellow for ARC troopers, but later on in Phase 2 the visors were Blue or Red and being their had the black markings was used as a scare tactic in darker environments similar to the Shadow troopers Visors. Their Weapons were normally DC-15 Blaster rifles, but modified to attack a Vibrobayonet that could store enough heat to punch through the Battle droids, being it B-1 Battle droids or B-2 battle droids as well the armor of Separatist Soldiers who didn't get replaced by droids. the DC-15 Carbine and DP23 Scatter blaster were also used while more personalized weapons were brought in as the example of an all Mandalorian unit from a few clans as well half of Clan Bri’den who disliked the Death watch group would use their Westar 45 blaster carbine and pistols with their beskar armor painted in the Units colours and markings. Recruitment The Expedition force allows for non-clone combatants and non-combatant roles, to Infantry and military service, which is one of the key Compositions and strengths of the Unit, bring in Diversity as well as many new talents and minds to the force itself. ]] Category:Unit Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Expedition Force Category:82nd Expedition Force Category:Clone Wars Category:Justin Bri'den Category:CC-3679 "Tanker"